The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster with a locking structure providing a locking function.
JP 10148108 A discloses a camshaft adjusting device of the type in question with a locking unit which has a locking means formed by a bolt and a locking means formed by a plate with a recess. The locking means each have a locking surface provided for mutual engagement. In this case, the locking surfaces are formed by conical inclined surfaces.
It is in particular the object of the present invention to provide a camshaft adjusting device of the type referred to above but which has reduced wear properties.